A Hallway Encounter
by Dancing in the Storm
Summary: Oneshot. Are you afraid, little Ginny? he asked me softly. I swallowed hard. I barely managed a nod.


**The Hallway Encounter**

It was possibly one of the most weirdest days of my life. I honestly can say that I have never experianced anything like it. It was one

of those random moments that flash by so fast that you don't have enough time to comprehend them, and then there gone. A mere

wisp in your memory. So strange you wonder if it really happened. You're probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about. And

who I am now that I think about it. My name is Ginevra Weasley. I'm pretty much your average sixteen year old witch, I love to play

Quidditch, eat and though I hate to admit it, I love to gossip. But that's an entirely different story, because now I'm just getting off topic.

I have waist length dark red hair and light brown eyes. I'm also freaking short. I hate it, I can't even reach some of the shelves in the

library. I'm getting off topic again aren't I? Hermione says I do that a lot, she also says that I probably have ADD, whatever that is... It

happened this morning, it was a weekend so thankfully we didn't have classes...

Flash Back

_I was leaving, well storming out of the Great Hall in just a _wonderful _mood. Can you sense the sarcasm? I just got into a fight _

_with __my brother, he's such a twit. Why won't he let me run my own life, make my own mistakes? I'm not a little girl anymore! _

_Anyways, we __were in a fight about how he thought I wasn't eating right and how I wasn't going to Hogsmeade with Seamus next _

_week because I __wasn't mature enough or old enough. You see, that's when I lost it. I have this little stubborn streak in me, I hate _

_people telling me what __to do it gets on my nerves. Ron has been on the receiving end of my temper so many times that I just _

_don't know why he doesn't get it. __Do you know what I mean? So I politely told him where he could shove his advice, and he _

_threw a hissy fit. In the middle of the__Great Hall. He was going on and on about how hard he tried to look out for me and how _

_unappreciative I was, and how he was going __to tell Mum. Then the great prat starts ranting when I yawn. Excuse me for not _

_caring. __I was fuming. And plotting. I was plotting my revenge because right after he embarassed me, he TOLD me to tell _

_Seamus that I was __a respectable young lady and that I wasn't available that week. Or any other week. Or to any other boy. _

_That's when I got mad. I __mean Seamus, I can deal with not going to Hogsmeade with him, he's my brother's friend but there are _

_some pretty hot guys at __Hogwarts and I was not going to have Ron make me the only sixteen year old not going to Hogsmeade. _

_Ever. Well, with a guy. So I __told him he sounded like a fussy old lady and that he couldn't contol me. Do you know what he did _

_t__hen? He started to beat me over __the head with his purse. Okay, I'm exaggerating. He only looked like he would. If he had a _

_purse. But he would use Hermione's. My __brother's weird that way._

_ So anywho, I stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a surprised Harry, a reproachful Hermione, and a red-faced, fussy old _

_lady __version of Ron. You know, I was getting kind of tired and frustrated with myself. I should have hexed Ron! He embarassed _

_me infront __of everyone. I'll never be able to show my face again! Okay, maybe I'm being a little bit overdramatic. The Great _

_Hall was only half __full. But everyone would have heard the story by now. Sometimes I hate having a brother at Hogwarts. I was _

_pulled out of my musings __when I turned the corner and ran right into something. It was hard, I fell to the ground. On my _

_tailbone. The day keeps getting better __and better. So, I get up and I'm just about to apologize when I realize that it was Malfoy _

_that I ran into. I grinned an evil, mischievous __little smile. Here infront of me was the perfect person to take my frustrations out _

_on. Mwahaha. I got up and stared at him. I had to __admit, for a rotten little bugger he was really hot. His hair was so blond it _

_was almost white, he had high cheekbones and an __aristocratic nose. His tall six-foot-something frame towered over me. He _

_didn't have those Mr Universe type muscles, he was muscular __in one of those lean, catlike ways. Any he definately had the _

_panther-like grace down. Meow._

_"I know I'm beautiful Weasley, but you're starting to look like a fish," he smirked. And that's where the personality comes in. I could feel _

_a blush coming on but I pushed it down. Now was not the time to get embarassed._

_"Malfoy, who's been lying to you for so long? Saying that you're beautiful is like saying that I'm filthy rich." Take that Slytherin scum!_

_"Weasel, usually people don't make it a habit to lie to me." He glared at me with intense silver-grey eyes. I glared right back._

_"Because you're sooo scary." I mocked. Score! He smirked again. Maybe that wasn't the best challenge to make. I've never been _

_able to think my ideas through. He took a stepforward. I took a step back. He took another step. So did I. Already my breathing _

_had __quickened. We continued our little walk until my back was right against the cold, hard stone of the wall. He put his arms on _

_either __side of me, caging me in. His face was milimeters away from mine. I could see long dark lashes framing silver eyes that _

_were outlined __in black. His breath was warm on my face. I felt my heart pounding right through my chest. The adrenaline rush _

_was making me feel __excited and nervous at the same time._

_"W-what are you doing, Malfoy?" I asked. I hated that my voice faltered for a second. he leaned closer. Our lips were barely _

_touching. My mouth went dry and I could feel my heart pounding harder still. His gaze travelled down to my lips and I _

_s__wallowed hard. __What was he going to do? His eyes snapped back up to meet mine._

_"Are you afraid, little Ginny?" he asked me softly. I swallowed hard. I barely managed a nod. He smirked. It was an extremely _

_sexy smirk._

_"Good." he whispered. He lowered his lips onto mine. My eyes widened in shock. My lips felt like they were burning. But before I _

_could respond he pulled away. His eyes were darkened. He sent me one last smirk, cupped my cheek and glided away, robes _

_billowing behind him. I just stood there for a minute in shock. Slowy, I realized what had happened I turned to walk to the _

_Gryfinndor __Tower, with a small smile on my face and my fingers on my lips. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all._


End file.
